


Just An Everyday Field Trip To Stark Industries

by tbhstarker



Series: Life as an Avenger [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comedy, Flash is a dick, Fluff, Grinding, I hope, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Peter's 17 in this, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Teasing, basically all the avengers are in it, brief steve/bucky - Freeform, but then hes not, minor pepper/may, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhstarker/pseuds/tbhstarker
Summary: Peter's class go on an ordinary field trip to Stark Tower. Until it's not so ordinary.





	Just An Everyday Field Trip To Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wowow, I am so incredibly excited for you all to read this! I can't believe how fast I got this done! I have been planning this for so so long, I was writing down ideas, drafts, and major scenes I wanted to truly focus on. In the end, I really love how this turned out, and it's my best piece so far. I've never worked so hard and kept myself so dedicated to a fic. I really hope you all enjoy!

It was early, Peter knew that for a fact. The sun was shining brightly through the wall sized window. With Peter’s heightened senses, the sunlight was killer on his closed eyes. He let out a whine and turned over to his other side, cuddling close into the body that was sleeping beside him.

He made a soft sound and nuzzled closer into the warm body, pulling the covers up to cover his head. Mornings were always rough for him.

“Peter?” Tony asked groggily, slowly being pulled from his fitful slumber when he felt Peter press against him, “You okay?” He asked, settling his hand on his back. He cracked his eyes open slightly and looked down at the mop of brown curls.

“Bright.” Was the only thing Peter said, voice muffled from his face being squished into Tony’s chest. Mornings may not be so kind to Peter, but at least it gave him this. He loved waking up with Tony next to him. He loved being able to relax on his chest, to feel his warmth seep into Peter and to hear his heart beating, along with the slightest hum of the Housing Unit for his suit. It felt like home.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., tint the windows fifty percent for me.” Tony said, closing his eyes as he pulled Peter impossibly closer.

“Sure thing, Boss.”

In just a few seconds, the room became dimmer by a significant amount.

Peter let put a content sigh, his senses calming down immediately. “Thank you.” He whispered, burrowing deeper into his little cocoon.

“Mmm, you’re welcome,” Tony said softly, moving his hand to cradle through Peter’s hair slowly. He was scratching his scalp, ever so gently, and the feeling was enough to make Peter feel more relaxed than he’s ever felt. He let out a soft puff and could slowly feel the pull of sleep dragging him under.

That was, until Tony ruined it. “We’ve got to get up, Baby.”

Peter let out a whine, holding onto Tony tighter. “No.” He whined, knowing full well he sounded like a child. Sometimes, it worked out in his favor. Apparently not today.

Tony gently peeled them apart and kissed his head, “C’mon, kiddo. You have school and I have a few meetings to attend,” He said softly, pushing Peter’s hair away from his face.

Peter’s face scrunched up. “But I don’t want to go,” He whined again, trying to cuddle closer to his boyfriend. It seemed that Tony wanted to be a responsible adult today, because he only chuckled and held Peter away a good distance.

“I know, but Happy will be here in an hour to get us, and I think we’re both aware of his attitude when we’re running late. Especially when he knows why we’re running late.” He chuckled. Which, true. Happy knew all too well of their relationship, and though he didn’t really care about the age gap, (Peter’s seventeen, he’s of age, and if he makes Boss happy, who is he to judge?) their usual morning antics when Peter stayed the night made his job just the slightest bit harder.

Peter let out a groan, sitting up and gave Tony a grumpy look. “I hate you.” Total lie.

Tony smiled, seeing right through him. He brushed Peter’s hair away again and leaned in, giving him a small kiss. “I’m sure you do, Sweetheart. Now c’mon, you need to call May and then brush your teeth.” He teased.

Peter rolled his eyes, smiling softly as he shoved Tony’s bare shoulder lightly, “Asshole.” He grumbled before he yawned and got out his warm nest he and Tony created.

When the cold air hit Peter’s bare body, he shuddered and let out a soft whine. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed with Tony and forget the rest of the world and its complications that came with it.

Mornings sucked.

\---------

“So, I was thinking, tonight, me, you and MJ can have a movie night with pizza.” Ned said, leaning against the locker next to Peter’s a he gathered his books for their final class.

Peter nodded, stuffing his books into his bag, “Yeah, man. Sounds like a plan to me.” As much as he loved spending time at Tony’s, time with his best friends were always something he cherished. Especially since it was their senior year, and after that upcoming summer, they’re all going their separate ways for school.

Ned smiled as Peter closed his locker, locking it. “Cool.”

As they walked into their classroom, their classmates were all milling around excitedly, talking amongst each other with eagerness evident in their voices. It was unusual, compared to their usual calm and collected class.

Peter and Ned shared a confused glance before they looked back at their frantic peers. They caught sight of MJ in the second to last table, doodling in her notebook casually, as if the excitement around her wasn’t there. The duo made their way over, Peter taking the seat next to her and Ned occupying the one in front. He twisted his body and looked at MJ, “What’s everyone’s deal today?”

“Yeah, why does everyone look like they’re losing their shit?” Peter added, crossing his arms and laying his chin down.

MJ looked up, looking between the two of them before shrugging slightly and going back to her drawing. “There’s some rumor going around about us going on some sort of field trip this week.”

Peter raised his head with a surprised expression because, wow, okay. That was definitely big news for their class. Their Advanced Physics class didn’t take many field trips. Their teacher believed that whatever they could learn at some exhibit, they could easily learn

 in class. Peter just thinks that he just didn’t want to be responsible for a class full of teenagers in a public place.

“Where to?” Peter asked, sharing another glance with Ned, who was equally surprised. They may not be showing as much excitement as their classmates, but by looking at Ned and Peter, it wasn’t hard to miss the eagerness they were expressing in their features. Field Trips were always exciting, mainly because it got you out of school for most of the day.

MJ only shrugged again, “Probably some science museum.” She said, not bothering to look up from her drawing.

Peter nodded. Even though a museum sounded as basic and boring as it could get, it would beat sitting in class and watching another video on Quantum Computation.

After that, the three had a casual conversation, the field trip topic settling on the back burner for the time being.

“How was your weekend at Mr. Stark’s?” Ned asked, giving him a knowing look. MJ looked up at that, settling her sketch aside.

“I forgot about that. Details, Parker. Cough ‘em up,” She said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat with a slight smirk. Leave it to MJ to focus on what really matters.

Peter blushed under the pressured looks his friends gave him. He shrugged and gave a small smile, “It was fine. We didn’t do much.” He said, shrugging with a knowing smile as he fiddled with his text book. He knew what they were looking for, and he knew his response wouldn’t be good enough for them, but hey, he can’t miss out on an opportunity to mess with them.

Ned only blink as MJ let out a scoff, “Bullshit,” She said, shaking her head, “C’mon Peter, we both know you and your sugar daddy were up to no good this weekend.” She said nonchalantly.

Peter’s face heated up more, head ducking slightly, “We just mainly worked in the lab and watched movies,” He coughed slightly as he mumbled, “Andpossinblyhadsexineveryroom.”

Ned’s jaw dropped while MJ cackled mercilessly. “Nice, Parker! You’re finally getting it,” She winked.

Peter let out an offended sound, “Excuse me! I’ve been getting it for almost a year now, thank you.” He pointed out, pouting grumpily. It’s true. He and Tony have been together for nearly a year now. It was rough at first, Tony with his guilt and not wanting to take advantage of someone so young, and Peter with his inexperience and wanting to try everything with the man. As time went, however, it got easier and they agreed to meet in the middle and take things slow. Now, their relationship was in full swing with no guilt and with more eagerness than one can think. It was an exciting gift the universe was so gracious to give the two of them.

“Well, yeah, but you weren’t really doing anything for a while, and then you guys finally had sex, and now, you’re having kinky sex! It’s a step up.” MJ said, smiling proudly as she leaned back into her seat.

“Our little Peter’s growing up,” Ned commented, placing his hand over his heart, “It hurts to watch.”

Peter only rolled his eyes and chuckled. His friends could be too much sometimes, but it was all about the quality they held. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Sup, Penis?”

Peter looked up and saw Flash pass by his chair, smirking. Peter only gave a slight huff, settling his chin back down on his arm. Mondays.

When their teacher finally walked in, the class had instantly quieted down, all settling in their seats as the bell rang.

“Good morning,” Mr. Warren said, setting his bag down and taking his coat off. He only received a handful of responses, typical Monday blues affecting everybody. Though they were unenthusiastic with their greeting, half of the class seemed to be on the edge of their seats, eagerly waiting for Mr. Warren to give nay detail about the possible field trip they would be attending.

He didn’t disappoint.

“Now, I know word got out about this class going on a field trip this week,” He said. “And that is a possibility.” The class instantly broke into commotion, people yelling out questions, others chatting excitedly with their friends. It was a lot.

“But-“ He cut in, making everyone instantly quiet down, moods instantly dropping at the word, “-the possibility is very low.” Groans around the room were collected and Mr. Warren shook his head, “I know, I know, this is why I didn’t want to let the news slip; however, things happen,” He said, giving a knowing look to Timmy, a kid who sat in the front. The kid sank into his seat under his heated stare and looked down at his paper in shame. Possibly because he was the one to rat out the news to everyone.

“Let me explain before you all get yourselves even more worked up; I had planned on us taking a trip to one of the most profound companies New York could ask for; Stark Industries.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he let out a slight squeak. He could feel MJ’s stare burning the side of his head, and he just knew the smirk she had placed on her face. He even caught Ned shifting the slightest bit. He’s never going to hear the end of this.

As the whole class erupted into another loud commotion, Mr. Warren stood patiently, letting his class get their excitement out of their systems. Peter could even hear Flash talk with his buddies with excitement. Thankfully, before they could get too loud for Peter’s sensitive hearing, Mr. Warren got them to settle down once again.

“However, this may not be possible. We were put on a waiting list, and you can only imagine how long that list could be for a company as big as them. There’s a ten percent chance we may be approved to take a tour this Friday, but it’ll take a lot of hoping, praying, or whatever it is you guys do.”

_Or it can just take a Peter Parker_ Peter though as he gave a small smirk to no one particular.

“Now that that’s out of the way, I’m going to assume you all finished your reading and essay over the weekend?”

When class ended, Peter was packing his bag, more than ready to go home. His physics class was his last class of the day, which was bitter-sweet in a way. It was his most challenging class, but it was his favorite period.

As he stood up, he felt someone bump into his shoulder roughly, making him stumble slightly before he looked to see who it was.

“Bet you’re relived we most likely won’t be going on this trip, huh Penis.” Flash commented, adjusting his shoulder strap.

Peter rolled his eyes as he slung his backpack on his shoulders. “And why’s that, Flash?” He asked dryly, already knowing the answer.

“Because once the truth comes out, Parker, you can’t play pretend about this precious internship you’ve been raving about.” He said casually, shrugging.

“Oh, right! Yeah, that makes total sense now.” Peter said, nodding as he walked away, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Flash.” What a great way to end a Monday.

\-----

“I have a feeling we’re going to be going on this trip,” MJ commented that night, leaning back on the love seat with her feet resting on the opposite arm. She threw some M&Ms in her mouth as she gave Peter a knowing look.

Ned nodded in agreement, chewing on some popcorn.

Peter only smiled as he rummaged through his and Aunt May’s movie collection. May had the night shift at the hospital, meaning the three had the whole place to themselves for the evening.

“Possibly.” Was all Peter said as he finally found the right movie he was looking for. The very classic; Star Wars. MJ use to oppose to the movies, but hanging around Ned and Peter for so long, it grew on her.

“There’s no ‘possibly’ in this discussion, Parker,” MJ said as a matter of fact. “You’re going to use that little twink power you’ve got going on, on your boyfriend.”

Ned choked slightly as he let out a snort, coughing before he laughed. He gave MJ a fist bump, nodding in approval.

Wow, okay. Rude, but they weren’t wrong. He was definitely going to try and get Tony to approve of their class for Friday. It’s not for himself, obviously, given he’s always there, but he knows that this is a big opportunity for his teacher and all his classmates. Why wouldn’t he try to help? He was going to pull everything he could on Tony, even his-

“Hey! I am not a twink! I can stop a bus with my bare ass hands!”

\----

The next day after school, Peter was at Tony’s penthouse, sitting on the couch with the older man as a movie played on TV. Though the movie completely forgotten by the two, Peter was placed fully on Tony’s lap, arms wrapped around the man’s neck as they kissed feverishly. Tony had his hands gripping Peter’s hips tightly, enough to possibly leave a nice bruise.

Peter let out a soft moan at the thought, rocking his hips against Tony’s. Even though, with his healing factor, it’ll be gone in less than a day, the thought of Tony marking him up sent a shiver down his spine.

In response to that, Tony let out a sound, close to a growl as his hands moved further down to grip his ass, fingers digging into the round globes possessively. Peter felt another moan rumble out, pulling away as he tilted his head back slightly, eyes squeezed shut.

“Please, Mr. Stark,” He whispered, whining as Tony latched onto his neck. He tangled his fingers into his hair and tugged, hips jerking again.

Tony’s grip on his ass got impossibly tighter as he rolled his hips with Peter’s, gently biting and sucking at the sensitive spot under Peter’s ear. Peter cried out, tightening his fingers in his hair as his hips picked up the pace.

All the built-up tension and teasing from earlier was quickly catching up, making his belly twist in the best way. He quickly pulled away for a split second and scrambled to get Tony’s shirt off, tugging impatiently. Tony, quickly catching on, gave a helping hand and shed from his shirt and tossed it behind the couch.

Peter moaned at the sight in front of him. Tony sat there, shirtless in all his glory with mussed hair. He was panting, chest heaving slightly up and down, with red cheeks and dark eyes. His lips were shiny and red, slightly swollen from Peter nibbling on them. He was the most goddamn beautiful man Peter has ever laid his eyes on. With that thought, he quickly leaned back in and kissed him again, with more eagerness than before.

Tony’s hands reclaimed their position on Peter’s ass, squeezing with no shame as he started to move his hips again.

“Peter,” Tony ground out, breathing heavily as Peter moved to his neck, creating a matching mark that Tony placed on him moments before. Peter ignored him in favor of focusing on his main task. He used his tongue to travel down his neck, gently biting where the neck and shoulder met. The louder Tony got, the more pressure Peter added, closing his lips around the skin.

“Jesus, fuck, Peter,” He groaned, tugging at his shirt, “C’mon, c’mon, your turn Pete.”

Peter hummed and leaned back, panting as he let Tony lift his shirt. He lifted his arms up as assistance and smiled when Tony tossed his back to join his own shirt.  He leaned in and gave Tony a slow, teasing kiss, one hand pressed against his suits Housing Unit and the other running down his chest until it rested against the familiar bulge in Tony’s sweats.

Tony threw his head back slightly as Peter squeezed, “Fuck, Peter. Please.” He moaned, rolling his hips against his hand.

Peter only smiled and leaned in close to his ear. “Fuck me, Mr. Stark.” He whispered, biting the lobe and tugging gently.

That’s all Tony needed before the dam broke. He let out another possessive sound and tugged Peter’s hair sharply, making Peter look at him. The look on Tony’s face made him shiver. His eyes were pure black, just the slightest sliver of color still showing. Peter could see the lust and want there, and the slightest hint of desperation and possessiveness.

“Oh, Baby Boy,” Tony said roughly, tugging at his hair again, making Peter whine, “You asked for it.”

Oh, Peter knew he was in for a treat.

\---

Later on, Tony and Peter were laying on the couch, still relishing in their orgasmic bliss. They should probably get cleaned up and go to bed, but they both felt like utter jelly and were too sedated to move. Peter was resting his head on Tony’s chest, hand slowly tracing over the Housing Unit as he listened to the slight hum and Tony’s breathing. Tony’s hand was slowly running up and down Peter’s back, making him shiver slightly as goosebumps rose along his skin.

He let out a content him and kissed his chest softly. He ached in all the right places, remembering the way Tony just manhandled him so easily. The way Peter just  _let him_. It brought shivers down Peter’s spine at the thought of it. Shit, maybe MJ was right. Maybe he is a twink. Which reminds him…

 Peter looked up at Tony, kissing his jaw softly, “I have a question.” He said softly, tapping on his chest right above the Housing Unit. Tony cracked an eye open and looked down at him, giving a contented smile.

“I may have an answer. Just don’t make me think too hard.” He said, letting his eyes close again and leaned his head back, smile still placed on his face.

Peter giggled softly and ran his hand over his cheek, gently scratching at the beard. “My class wants to go on a trip to SI. But we’re on a waiting list, and so the chances of not being approved are pretty high since you have a lot of people wanting tours. I was just wondering if you could maybe get us approved for this Friday?” He asked, almost shyly. He nuzzled into his neck, pressing a soft kiss there for bonus points.

“Mmm, done.” Tony said, not bothering to open his eyes, “Anything you want. Now c’mere and cuddle me,” He sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter and tugging him closer. Peter grinned and pulled the covers over them as the fireplace crackled. He hummed and burrowed deeper into Tony and the blankets, closing his eyes as pure euphoria coated his whole being.

That’s a win for Peter Parker.

\---

The very next day, after Tony dropped Peter off at school with a quick kiss, he headed straight for SI. He made a promise, and it was a promise he’ll keep. Peter’s happiness was always his number one priority and Tony tried his best to provide him with anything and everything he wanted. And if that meant accepting his school for a tour, months early, it was well worth any money he could spend.

Once he got into the building, he headed for the elevator that took him straight to the lovely Ms. Pepper Pott’s office.

“Good morning, Boss. Early start?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked when the elevator doors closed.

Tony smiled, “You know how I love my mornings, F.R.I., ready to change the world bright and early.”

“I’m sure,” His AI responded, with a hint of amusement in her tone. Tony created her, so he knew she knew better of his actions.

Once he got to Pepper’s floor, he bid F.R.I.D.A.Y. a goodbye and headed right to Pepper’s office. He knocked twice before opening the door and poking his head in, “Surprise.” He smiled.

Pepper looked up from her paperwork and as soon as she saw Tony, her brows furrowed. “What are you doing here? So early, for that matter?” She asked, setting her pen down.

Tony chuckled and walked in, closing the door. He couldn’t blame her for being so surprised. It was a shock that Tony shows up at all. When he did, it was so he could spend his day away tinkering in his lab with DUM-E. Possibly go to an occasional meeting. “I just wanted to take a look at that waiting list we have for the tours.” He said casually, taking a seat in front of her desk and crossing his legs.

Pepper narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. “Since when have you wanted to be involved with the tours?” She asked but reached into her desk drawer to grab the paper anyway. She handed it over to him nonetheless, but not without a suspicious gleam in her eye.

Tony gasped in fake offense, accepting the paper. “This is my building, isn’t it? Why wouldn’t I care about the tours? I need to know every living soul that enters into my precious creation.” Tony said with a charming smile. Pepper only rolled her eyes fondly.

He looked through the list of names, looking for Peter’s school. When he got to the very bottom, he smiled as soon as his eyes landed on Midtown High School.  He grabbed a highlighter that was setting in one of Pepper’s pen holder and highlighted the name.

“I need you to call this school right away and let them know they’ve been approved for a tour this Friday.” He smiled, handing her the paper back and setting the highlighter back in its previous place.

Pepper took the paper and read over it, blinking, “But they’re at the bottom. We have other schools and groups who requested a tour months before?” She said, confusion clearly evident in her voice. When Tony took a minute to answer, it all began to slowly click for her.

“This is Peter’s school, isn’t it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony smiled brightly. She knew him like the back of her hand.

He stood up and buttoned his suit jacket, sending her a wink, “I can’t help it. Kid’s got me wrapped around his finger, and he knows it.” He said, “I greatly appreciate the effort you’re putting into this situation, Ms. Potts.” He said teasingly, smiling.

Pepper soon let a smile spread across her face and shook her head, “He’s got you whipped, Tones.”

“And I love it.” He hummed, making his way to the door.

“You two owe me dinner!” She called after him, picking the phone up to dial the school.

Tony paused as he opened the door. Dinner. Hmm. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into his head. He spun around and gave Pepper a dazzling smile. “I’ll do you one better. How about I arrange a nice elegant dinner for you and the one and only May Parker.” He purred.

Pepper’s jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide. The phone in her hand nearly slipped out before she stuttered out, “I-I…O-Okay..”

Tony smirked and sent her a wink, “Have a lovely evening, Ms. Potts.” He said, blowing her a kiss before walking out. He’s the best boyfriend ever.

\---

Later that day at Midtown High School, Peter and Ned walked into their physics class, feeling utterly drained. The class before was P.E., and it was running day. Not that running was difficult or anything for Peter, especially since the spider bite, but the amount of energy he has to put into pretending it was a struggle, was ironically a struggle. He was just glad it was over. He was more than ready for the day to be over with. It was lab day with Tony, so the need for time to speed up was cranked up about fifty percent.

They took the same seats that they took yesterday, MJ, Ned and Peter having a casual discussion while the whole class waited for their teacher to come in.

“So, how’d it go with Mr. Stark last night?” Ned asked, taking his water out of his bag and taking a drink. Peter only shrugged, smiling.

“It went okay. He said he’d think about it.” He lied, pulling his books out to occupy himself.

“I’m sure he did.” MJ said, giving him a knowing look. “Twink.”

After last night, Peter wasn’t even going to argue with that statement.

Finally, Mr. Warren finally shows up, putting his bag down and taking his coat off, “Good morning, class.” He said, smiling brightly at them and clapped his hands together.

As usual, only a handful of students replied, unenthusiastically. Mr. Warren only rolled his eyes, smile never faltering, “Oh come on now, I have some good news to share with everyone! Perk up!”

At that, most of the class lifted their heads, watching Mr. Warren with curiosity.

“As you all know, we were put on the waiting list to go visit SI. Well, this morning, we got a very special call from Ms. Pepper Potts herself; we’ve been approved to go on a grand tour this upcoming Friday!”

The whole class erupted into a mess of cheers and screams. With Peter’s sensitive hearing, it was a lot to handle. But he made his class happy, so he’d call that a win. Ned and MJ smiled over at Peter, who just blushed slightly.

“He who lies, shall soon be revealed.” Flash’s voice said. Peter’s body jolted and turned his head slightly before rolling his eyes. Flash was giving him a smirk, upper body leaning forward across the desk. There was no point in arguing with him, especially over something so insignificant, so he just turned back to face the front of his class, pulling out his phone to send a quick text to Tony as Mr. Warren passed around permission slips.

_**Thank you xoxo** _

It only took a few seconds for Tony to reply.

_**Like I said, anything for you <3 By the way, would your aunt be up for going on a date with Pepper? xoxo** _

\---

A few hours after Peter showed up to Tony’s lab, Peter was working on a new formula for his web fluid when he got a text from his aunt.

**_I’m headed out to meet Pepper. I’m so nervous! Remember, you can stay the night at Tony’s, but call me before you go to school. I have the day off tomorrow, so I can order us takeout and we can have a simple night in when you get home. I love you!_ **

Peter smiled and sent a quick text back.

_**You’re gonna rock it, Aunt May! A night in sounds amazing, I’ll call you in the morning. Good luck! I love you!** _

“Who’s that?” Tony asked, kissing his head as he walked past him to get to a more open space.

“Jealous?” Peter teased, swerving around his chair to face Tony. He knew it was just a genuine question Tony was asking. They didn’t like to keep secrets between one another; it helped build their relationship on such a strong foundation. But it was always fun to pick on Tony whenever he could.

Tony only chuckled and swiped his finger swiftly up his tablet, a holographic blueprint of Peter’s Iron Spider suit coming up on full display, “Always.” He hummed before he set his tablet down.

“It was just Aunt May, she’s about to go meet Pepper.” He smiled, getting up and walking over to Tony. Tony let out a hum, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist as he observed the holograph in front of him.

“They’d be good for each other.” He said, absentmindedly rubbing is hip.

Peter smiled and leaned into the warm touch as he nodded in agreement. “What’s this?” He asked, gesturing to the holograph.

“I want to find an easier way for you to get into your suit. I fixed the inside of it, so you don’t always have to wear you your other suit under it. So it’ll be a lot more comfortable.” He said and pulled away, Peter instantly missing the warmth.

Tony grabbed a band from the table beside him and held it out to Peter. “This is for you. It needs testing, so that’s what I plan on doing with you today. Basically, it’s just like my housing unit on my chest,” He said, tapping on his under the shirt, but not hard enough to activate the suit.

“So, you just put it on your wrist, and when you need to go all spidey, just tap on it. However, you’ll still need to keep your web shooters separate, sorry kiddo.” He smiled, taking Peter’s wrist gently and clasping the metal on gently.

Peter stood, dumbfounded as he stared at the band. It was just a simple silver band. In the middle, a small red dot was pulsing slowly. He looked up at Tony and smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly, “Thank you.” He whispered, cupping his cheek.

Tony smiled and bumped their noses together before pulling away, “Alright, lets test it out.” He said, stepping back.

Peter grinned excitedly and took a deep breath before he brought the wrist band up. He gave it couple firm taps, and in an instant, the nano particles seeped out and covered his body, easily shaping to fit his form. Peter looked up with an excited look, nearly bouncing.

“This is so cool!” He said, letting the mask envelope over his head.

Tony smiled at the finished product, nodding as he eyed Peter up and down. He began to walk around him, crossing his arms as he looked for any fault in the suit; and if he glanced at Peter’s ass longer than he should’ve, that’s no one’s business but his own.

When he finished the complete walk around, he nodded in approval, “I’d say this was a success.” He smiled.

Peter nodded, smiling as the mask retracted. “This is amazing! It’s so much easier.” He marveled. “Do I just tap on my wrist to retract it as well?”

Tony gave a firm nod and gestured for him to try it, standing back. When Peter tapped his wrist, the nano particles smoothly retracted and settled back into the bracelet.

“You’re all set, Sweetheart.” Tony smiled, walking over and pulling him close.

Peter hummed, nodding in agreement as he leaned in for a kiss. All set indeed.

\---

“So, how was your date?” Peter asked the following day. He was seated on the couch, curled up with a box of fried rice in hand.

May smiled as she grabbed her coke. “It was lovely.” She hummed, leaning back into the seat, “We have another one on Saturday.”

“So, I’m going to guess and say you were both pretty into each other.” Peter smirked, nudging her gently with his shoulder. Ever since Ben, May hadn’t really gotten out there in the dating world. It’s not that Peter didn’t understand, because he really did, more than anyone. He can tell his aunt was starting to feel a little lonely. And Pepper seemed like she’d be perfect for her.

“Shut up and eat your rice.” She smiled, a blush spreading across her face. Peter chuckled and dropped the subject for her sake.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” She asked, looking over at him as she took a bite of her food.

Peter only shrugged, moving his rice around. “Sort of? I mean, I basically live there. But I’m glad I got to help my class get to experience something like this. I’m also kind of dreading it? Because I know everyone in the building will do their best to embarrass me.”

May smiled and ruffled his hair, “You’ll be fine. Just have fun. Plus, you’ll have bragging rights; embrace that type of power.”

“With great power, comes great responsibility.” Peter reminded her, smiling as he remembers when Uncle Ben gave him the simplest, yet most moving piece of advice.

May smiled fondly at him, rubbing his arm. “That’s right. Never forget that.” She said, before she took a deep breath, getting more comfortable on the couch. “Alright, let’s play this movie.”

Peter smiled softly and nodded, grabbing the remote and pressing play.

\---

Finally, it was Friday. Peter felt the nerves run through his body as he walked up to the front of the school. Mr. Warren wanted them to meet outside, so that when the buses showed up, they could easily and quickly load up. As he approached the group of students, he spotted Ned and MJ easily. He walked up to them, bumping Ned’s shoulder. “You guys ready for today?” He asked.

“Duh! I even brought an extra camera just incase my other one runs out of memory,” Ned said excitedly, showing him his bag. Peter smiled, “Sweet, man.” He said as they fist bumped.

“Are you?” MJ replied, raising an eyebrow. “We are basically visiting your house.”

Peter blushed, shrugging. “It’s a great place, people should have the chance to experience it.” He admitted, repeating what he told his aunt. "I wouldn't have asked Tony if I wasn't sure about this." 

MJ nodded, putting an earphone in. "Fair point." She said. "I'm sure it doesn't take Tony much to give you want you want, though." She smirked, scrolling through her songs. 

Peter was about to reply when he felt an arm suddenly wrap around his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned his head, smile slipping off his face as he came face to face with Flash.

“Sup, Penis,” He said, jostling him slightly. “Today’s the big reveal! Are you ready to be exposed?” He said cruelly, smiling as if he was pleased with himself.

“Sure. We’re going on this trip to learn, aren’t we? Something tells me you’ll be learning a lot today.” Peter chuckled, shrugging off his arm. He, surprisingly, didn’t feel any annoyance or anger. Just amusement.

Flash then scowled, stepping away. “How about you save yourself the humiliation and just admit it? You don’t have an internship with Tony Stark; why would he consider you? Out of everyone in this school, he chooses you? Try to tell me something more convincing.” He spat.

“Hey Eugene, how about  _you_  save yourself the humiliation and admit to every girl in this school what a small dick you have,” MJ said, louder than necessary. “It’ll retain the amount of disappointment in your sex life.”

Flash’s eyes widened as he froze. The moment only lasted for a split second before he sent a hard glare her way. “Fuck you, Michelle.” He snapped.

MJ smiled in satisfactory and wiggled her fingers as Flash stomped away. Ned and Peter stared at MJ in shock, eyes wide and jaws dropped. If there was one thing about MJ, it was that she was a total badass when it came to defending herself or her friends. Peter may be Spiderman, but MJ sure as hell had a lot more guts.

“Thank you.” Peter said once the shock worse off enough.

MJ only shrugged, putting her stuff in her bag as the busses pulled in. “Don’t say I didn’t do my part in saving Spiderman.” She said as she stood up.

Peter smiled and shook his head, the nerves coming back as Mr. Warren started to do roll call.

\---

Once they got to SI, everyone was growing more and more excited. They were all chatting loudly, pointing and some were nearly bouncing. Once Mr. Warren got off the bus, he stood in front of the class.

“Alright, now, I shouldn’t have to tell you this because you’re almost adults, but please be on your best behavior.” He said sternly, making sure to get his point across. “This is a rare and important trip. Please act modest in here.”

Students around were nodding, agreeing, while others were probably too excited to be listening.

“Alright, let’s go in.”

When they entered into the lobby, students around them gasped, looking up at the high ceiling and admired the sleek marble floor. Some already had their phones out, taking pictures of the desks, the chandlers, the lounging area; almost every inch of the room.

A second later, a guy in a lab coat was walking over to them, Harley, Peter remembers. He was one of the interns that worked in Lab 8B. Peter would visit occasionally, helping the team working up there with formulas. He and Harley got along pretty well. Peter could say he came close to Ned and MJ friendship wise. In his hand, he held a clipboard, and in the other, was a small box.

“Hi.” He smiled when he got close enough. “Welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Harley Keener, and I’ll be your tour guide today.” He said.

“Now, first thing’s first. I’m going to go over some rules for you, and it is very important that you follow them. The biggest rule is don’t wonder off. You need to stay with the group, no matter what. If we find out you’ve stranded from the group, we will have you escorted from the building. The rest is pretty self-explanatory; don’t touch anything, unless we say otherwise. Keep your badges on you at all times, and please, don’t distract the workers from doing their jobs. What we do here is very important and we can’t afford a distraction.”

Every student listened with intensity, nodding and some fidgeting nervously. Harley smiled politely and help up the box he was holding. “Now, these are your badges. Our badges come in white, blue, red, and gold. White, which will be yours, is the lowest. It’s made for visitors only. Gold is obviously the highest, which only two or three people possess.” Peter blushed as he felt Ned and MJ nudge his ribs subtly before he focused on Harley again. Though he knew all this information already. “Tony Stark being one of them. The white badge gives you access to the first ten floors of the building, which are all simply labs and research access.”

You can also access the basics, like the cafeteria and the first and second floor lounging area. The blue badge is for interns, like me. I only have access to all the labs, except for Tony Stark’s private one, and to the main three offices that are spread out throughout the lab floors. Now, the red badges are also limited to very few people. But, red will give you access to all ninety-three floors in this building; including the basement and emergency rooms. It also has requested access to Tony Stark’s private penthouse.”

Lastly, the gold gives you access to every room and floor in this building. The only control this badge doesn't give you is between floors eighty-two and ninety-three; those are the Avenger's personal floors." At the mention of the Avengers, the students gasped excitedly and Harely just patiently waited for them to calm down. Once they quieted down, he continued, "You have control of all technology and even have access to his AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., who runs throughout the whole building.” He smiled. “So, with that out of the way, we’re going to walk over to this wall here, and when I hand you your badge,” He said, guiding them to a wall near the stairs, “You will place your thumb on this scanner and scan your badge so that it will sync up with who you are. Don’t worry, we aren’t taking your identity, or doing a background check. It’s just a simple way to link you to your badge.” He said reassuringly.

“When I call your name, please step up and get your badge, and scan it with your thumb.” He pulled put the first badge and looked at the chart, “Flash Thompson.”

Flash smirked and brushed past Peter, bumping into his shoulder slightly. Peter only grumbled, rolling his eyes as he willed his annoyance to simmer. Flash grabbed his badge and pressed his thumb against the scanner as he swiped his badge over the separate scanner beside it.

There was a beep before the scanner turned green. Then, F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice rang through. “Flash Thompson. Lowest level, white; visitor.”

There was excited chatting picking up around the group as they admired the machine in front of them. Peter smiled as Harley began to call out more names and watched as others began to scan their badge and thumb. Every student that went had the same look of awe on their face. 

"Now.." Harley said to himself, looking at the chart before digging through the box again and pulled out two badges. "Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds? I was told to give you two the red badges." MJ and Ned stood shocked, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Peter hid his smirk behind a cough, clearing his throat as Ned and MJ went up and grabbed their badges. They went up to the scanner and swiped the card and scanned their thumb. 

"Ned Leeds. Capital level, red; friend." Ned looked like he was about to pass out, smiling excitedly as he and MJ made their way back to Peter.

"And those are yours to keep." Harley added, smiling before he continued down the list.Flash narrowed his eyes over at them, crossing his arms. Peter smiled at them. "You two okay?" He asked casually, watching as others were called up.

"We have the best friend ever." Ned breathed, holding his badge delicately. MJ nodded in agreement, admiring her badge before clipping it on. Peter's smile only widened. 

Once all was said and done, Harley went over the list and looked up, “Alright, is there anyone I missed?” He asked, looking amongst the group.

Unsurprisingly, Flash was the first one to speak up, “You forgot Peter Parker.” He claimed loudly, pointing in his direction.

Harley frowned and looked at the list again. A moment later, the frown disappeared as a look of understanding began to form.

He smiled when he looked up. “I didn’t even notice you on the list, Pete.” He said, chuckling. “Boss said you’d bring your personal badge, right?” He asked.

Peter could feel everyone staring at him as he gave a slight nod, face heating up under the attention. “Sure did.” He said, taking his badge out and waving it at him.

“Alright, I assume you know the drill.” Harley teased, stepping aside as Peter rolled his eyes fondly at him and went to the scanner. He placed his thumb on the scanner and swiped his badge before F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice spoke.

“Welcome back, Peter Parker. Highest level, gold. Resident.”

What felt like the hundredth time that day, his classmates around him gasped. Some were whispering while others stared in shock. Ned and MJ only sent him a smirk. The real treat was watching as Flash’s face morphed into utter shock, nearly dropping his badge. Oh, it was going to be a great day.

“You live here?!” A girl, Sydney, was the first to ask, voice nearly screeching. Peter winced slightly, shrugging.

“I stay here occasionally.” He said, clearing his throat.

“Do you stay at Tony Stark’s penthouse?” Someone else asked. Peter just gave a nod and looked at Harley, silently asking for help.

Harley instantly understood and cleared his own throat loudly. “Alright, since we have everyone scanned, I’ll be taking you guys up to our first lab.” He said, regaining the student’s attention. “If you’ll please follow me.”

As they headed for the elevators, Flash was at Peter’s side in an instant. “Alright Parker, whose dick did you have to suck to borrow their badge.” He hissed.

“My own.” He shot back, rolling his eyes. “Why is it so hard for you to understand that I actually work here?”

“You’re not the smartest kid in our school, Penis. Those with a higher IQ than you can’t even get a position here.” He insulted.

Which was a lie. Because Peter really was the smartest student in their school. That’s why he was graduating early and starting college classes in January. But those details don’t really matter apparently.

“Whatever you say.”

Once they got onto the elevator, Harley smiled. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you take us to the second floor?”

 “Sure thing.” Her voice startled the class as they looked up in awe. “Welcome back, Peter. Didn’t know you were coming in early.”

Once again, all eyes were on him. He only shrugged and shook his head. “Yes, you did. You know for a fact that you heard me say that I had a trip today.” He said as a matter of fact.

“Hmm. Must’ve escaped my memory drive.” She said. Peter knew that tone in her voice; for an AI, she was pretty snarky.

“Uh-huh. I’m sure.” He said, looking at Harley who only shrugged. 

"She's been in a mood today." He said as Peter only nodded, chuckling slightly.

People around him were loading question after question on him throughout the short elevator ride. Peter tried to answer most of them, but he was quickly saved when the elevator doors opened, and Harley was asking them to quiet down and follow him.

Peter was the last one out, and before he walked out, he hissed up at the ceiling. “I’ll reprogram you.” He threatened teasingly.

“I look forward to it.” She replied, and Peter was sure that if she were real, she’s be sending him a wink. He just shook his head and followed after his class, smiling.

\---

“So, how do you have a gold badge?” Another one of his classmates, Dean, asked. Luckily, it was quiet enough to not alert the other students and Peter appreciated it. Dean was always cool with Peter and was always respectful, so he knew the question was just out of genuine curiosity. 

"I'm really close with Tony-er, Mr. Stark." He stammered slightly, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. Dean only smirked. 

"It's cool man, I know a love sick look when I see one."

"I-I...n-no, that's-that's not what I meant, I-I was j-j-just-" Peter stuttered horribly, curing silently at his attempt to keep his cool. 

"Hey, I'm no one to judge." Dean said, holding his hands up in peace. "If you're happy, that's great. You're a big boy, age shouldn't stop you from finding your fairy-tale ending." He reassured. 

Peter instantly relaxed, looking at Dean in amazement. "Uh, wow. Thank you, really. I know a lot of people don't think I actually have an internship, other than my friends, but it's nice to know I have some people who support me." 

Dean laughed, clapping his hand on Peter's shoulder as Harley was letting the class experiment with a holograph. "They can go choke on a dick." The comment made Peter snort ever so slightly, trying to keep his laugh to small chuckle. Dean smiled, "But seriously, fuck them. You're bangin' the most powerful man in the world. Their opinions shouldn't mean shit."

Peter cleared his throat and nodded, standing up straighter. "I know. I try to not let it get to me. Thanks a lot, this really really helped with...basically everything." He said gratefully, feeling a lot lighter than he had all day. 

Dean shrugged, smile never faltering. "Does this make us friends?" 

"I'd say so," Peter said, nodding. 

"Sweet." They fist bumped and smiled as they went to join their class. 

After they spent an hour in the lab, trying different experiments and watching other researchers, Harley began walking them back to the elevator. "Alright, so this lab was the DNA testing lab, and now we're going to go up to my lab. When we get there, we will provide you with equipment, because we use particular chemicals, and we don't want anyone to get harmed." He stated on the ride up. 

Once they got to the lab, they walked in before safety goggles and safety gloves were passed around. Peter was in the middle of putting on his second glove when he heard his classmates gasp (once again) as quiet chatter began to pick up around him. He looked up, eyes widening when he saw Tony standing at a lab table, backs turned to them as he talked to one of the researchers. 

Upon hearing the chatter, Tony turned around and instantly smiled at the group of kids behind him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the table. "Well isn't this a surprise. For you, not for me." He clarified, placing a hand on his chest. The students around him snickered as he pushed himself off the table. 

"Hey, kid." Tony said, walking up to Harley. He ruffled his hair. "You being good for the group?" He asked. 

Harley scowled playfully, fixing his hair. "Duh. I'm the best tour guide you've got." He said proudly. 

"Can't argue with that." He smiled and looked among the group of students. It wasn't long before his eyes landed on Peter, who was staring at him in shock. Tony just smirked and sent him a quick wink. He saw a kid next to Peter smile and nudge him gently, making the kid blush and wave him off lazily. 

"Mr. Parker, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled, crossing his arms. He knew he'd be given hell for this, but it was more than worth it by the look Peter's face. 

Peter's face heated up as he felt everyone stare at him. He swallowed and looked back up at Tony. "Hey, Mr. Stark." He said confidently, giving him a smile. Tony gave one right back, teeth and all as his eyes crinkled. Peter felt like melting into a schmoopy puddle. 

"So it's true?" Flash asked suddenly. He stood there, shocked as Peter looked at him with a smirk. "Peter really does intern for you?" 

Tony raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "Of course. What would you think otherwise? Peter's probably the brightest intern we have here-and Harley-" He quickly added in, placing his hand on his shoulder and gave him an innocent smile. Harley just rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming you know what badge he has, is that correct?" 

Flash only ducked his head, embarrassed. He nodded and cleared his throat, looking back up. Tony just gave a firm nod in response. 

"Alright, well," He said loudly, clasping his hands together and rubbing, as if to warm them up. "I'm glad you all took the precaution of wearing safety gear; they cook up some pretty crazy things in here." He said, glancing at Peter, who was grinning his way, "I, however, must skedaddle; got a business to run and whatnot." He shrugged, getting another laugh from the class. He made his way to the elevator before addressing them one last time. "It was lovely meeting you all." 

Once Tony left, the class was chatting to one another, some girls fanning themselves over dramatically. Peter can't really blame them, because, c'mon; his boyfriend was definitely a looker. Harley let them split up and to go to different stations to try some of the less harmful experiments, MJ, Ned, Dean, and Peter going to a station that Peter and Harley were working on. 

"So what's it suppose to do?" Dean asked, looking at the formula. 

Peter shared a glance with Ned and MJ before he cleared his throat. "It's a solvent to help Spider-Man's webs dissolve quicker." He said, pretending to focus on the chemicals he has in a beaker. 

Dean looked up at that, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, you know Spider-Man?" He asked, completely forgetting about the equation in front of him. "Dude, that's sick! You must have the good life, Parker." He said, nudging his shoulder gently. 

Peter smiled at that, thinking back on his relationship with Tony, his friends, and his family. And, he has the coolest job ever. It may have it's drawbacks, but nothing's perfect. He really did have the good life, didn't he? 

\---

"Okay, and now, the final place we will be touring is floor sixty, where Mr. Stark designs his own brand." Harley smiled, "When we go in, we will see the progress the new technology he has in the works." He said. The students grew more excited as Harley guided them to the elevators.

"Actually, Harley." A voice suddenly said. Everyone turned and saw Pepper Potts making her way to them gracefully, heels clicking on the floor as she smiled. She held her folder in both hands, hair tied up in a high pony tail. And if Peter was seeing right, he could see the faintest mark of a bruise peeking out from below her collar. He smirked, storing that information away for later. 

When Pepper made it to the group, she gave them a professional smile. "We won't be going to Tony's design lab today." She said, and a few students deflated in disappointment. "You'll actually being going up to the Avengers floor." At that statement, the class was the loudest it's ever been. They cheered and jumped, some even starting to cry with excitement. She smiled. "Now, I know Harley doesn't have an Avengers ID, and he doesn't quite know the floors too well. However, Peter here, does." She said brightly, gesturing to him. 

Peter's mouth dropped as he stared at Pepper in shock. She just sent him a wink as all eyes were turned to him again. He made eye contact with his classmates and cleared his throat. "I do." He nodded. 

"And I presume you're still keeping Spider-Man's Avengers ID safe for him while he's out on a mission, right?" She asked, nodding. 

"I never leave without it." He said, going along with the lie and taking his ID out of his bag. He held it up and watched as the students around him stared in awe. He smiled, knowing that his peers are getting the chance to meet their heroes. It's an exciting feeling, and he gets to be the one to grant them that wish.

"Great! Well, Harley, what do you say to Peter taking your place? You can go grab lunch or whatever it is you want to do." She smiled. Harley smirked. 

"My pleasure, Ms. Potts." He said, giving Peter a fist bump. "See you in the lab tomorrow?" He asked as he headed for the opposite elevator that takes him to the lobby. Peter nodded, giving him a final wave as the elevator doors closed. 

"Alright, Pete. I'll leave you to it." She smiled and brushed her hand on his arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze before she bid her goodbyes to the group and walking away. 

Peter took a deep breath and looked at his classmates, who were staring at him in wonder. He gave a weak smile and gestured towards the elevator that was across from the one Harely used moments before. "So, uh, this is the only elevator that really leads you to the Avengers floors. None of the badges will work on it, not even my mine, unless I put in the floor the card is used for." He explained. "But the other ones won't allow you access. But with the Avengers ID, it gives full access to all of the Avenger's floors." He explained, growing more comfortable in front of his class. 

Peter saw an arm go up and Peter awkwardly called on him. "Have you met all of the Avengers, Peter?" 

"Well, yeah." He nodded. "I'm more of an intern here; I help Mr. Stark design certain armor and help develop better tech and whatnot." He explained as the group of students cooed in amazement. He smiled. "Are we ready to go up?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and Peter scanned his card, waiting for the elevator doors to open. 

"Welcome, Spider-Man. Which floor would you like to go on?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked as they all piled in. 

"Can you take us to the gym, F.R.I.?" Peter asked. He knew at least some of them had to be in there training. He looked at his watch; it was nearing three in the afternoon, so his timing wasn't bad. 

"Sure thing, Pete. Do you need me to notify Tony your whereabouts?" She asked. 

Peter only shook his head in response. "Only if he asks."

"You got it."

Peter turned to the class and cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "So, when we get there, we have to be cautious about going in. This is around the time some of them will be training or sparring, which means they'll be too focused to notice us. When they're so focused on a task, they tend to go all in, so they may be throwing things-or each other." He shrugged. A few students laughed as others eyes widened. 

When the elevator doors opened, Peter guided them to an empty locker room. "This is basically where everyone keeps their gear and whatnot. But not their mission gear, that stays in their quarters at all times." He explained, smiling as he watched them look around in amazement. "We're about to go in the actual gym itself. It's just right past this door." He said, putting his hand on the handle. The students waited patiently as Peter slowly opened the door and peeked in. 

He was right about one thing. There were some of them in here. But they weren't sparring or training. Clint was on the floor, chest heaving as he sweated heavily and Natasha was standing above him, arms crossed. 

"Don't be such a baby, I didn't even hit you that hard." She said, rolling her eyes. 

"You're a ruthless woman," Clint panted out before he sat up with a struggle. Then he pointed at Bucky, who was sitting on of the mats, readjusting his glove over his metal hand. "And you. We agreed to not use the metal hand!" 

Bucky shrugged, giving him a toothy grin. "We also agreed that the last Poptart was mine. Guess we can't trust anyone, huh?"

Clint only groaned and laid back down, throwing his arm over his face. Natasha rolled her eyes again and looked up just in time to see Peter walk in. 

"Hey, Pete." She smiled, making Clint and Bucky look over his way. Peter smiled and gave them a wave. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, about that. I'm actually on a field trip. And Pepper said she wanted to bring my class to meet the Avengers, so." He held the door open and gestured for his class to come in. "Here we are." He said. 

"I'm pretty sure you guys already know who they are, so yeah. Can they ask you guys some questions?" Peter asked, looking over at them with a slight pleading look. 

The three nodded, Clint finally standing up. "Careful what you guys ask Nat. She's got a mean right hook." He teased. 

"And left hook." Bucky muttered, making Natasha smirk proudly.  The three avengers made their way to the students and stood before them, looking more than a little intimidating. Peter only rolled his eyes and smiled.

"They're not as scary as you think." He shrugged to his class. "Who has a question?" 

Automatically, everyone's hands shot up. The three avengers smiled before Clint picked on a random student in the back. "Girl with the cute blue glasses." He said, smiling. 

The girl's face heated up and she cleared her throat before stuttering out slightly, "I-is it true that you and the Black Widow are in a relationship?" She asked, eyes wide with hope. 

Clint chuckled and shook his head as Natasha smirked slightly. "Nah. Nat's got the big guy on her side and I'm all by my lonesome." He hummed. Peter smiled when he saw Clint absentmindedly rubbed at his ring finger. Clint obviously didn't talk publicly about his family, wanting to keep them safe from any danger. That was why Peter kept Spider-Man a secret, he didn't want any harm to come to his friends or Aunt May. He understood where Clint was coming from one-hundred percent. 

After a few minutes, Clint's phone vibrated with an audible ding. He dug into the pockets of his basketball shorts and pulled it out. He smiled and looked up. "Looks like I have to go." He said and went to gather his things. "It was great meeting you guys. Remember, be smart, stay in school." He winked and gave a few of them a high-five before waving goodbye to everyone.

As other students were asking questions, Peter felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned, expecting MJ or Ned, but frowned slightly when he saw Flash. What shocked him even more was the shameful expression he held on his face. 

"Hey, uh, Pe-Parker." He coughed, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Peter blinked in surprise. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I've been a dick about this whole intern situation and about everything else basically. I don't really mean to be, which I know sounds like bullshit, but I mean it. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry." He said, looking up at him. 

Peter stared in shock for a minute. Never has Flash ever apologized to him before. He then cleared his throat. "Wow. Uh, thanks, Flash. It's okay. I know some things have been rough for you, it has been for all of us. We're graduating soon and it's a stressful time. But I know we all cope differently, so I'm not mad." He reassured. Which, isn't a lie. He never hated Flash for his comments, and it's not like Flash ever really hurt him. It was just typical teenage anger. 

Flash gave a small smile. "Thanks, Parker. I really am sorry, though. I don't want you to think I'm just sucking up to you because you know the Avengers, or Tony Stark." He said. Peter nodded in understanding. 

"I get it, and I really appreciate it. Thank you." He gave him a reassuring smiled and gave him a fist bump. "All's good. Swear."

Flash's smile grew as he nodded. "Alright." He said before he looked back. "I'm gonna head back to my friends. Thank you again, Parker." He said as he slowly walked back. Peter just waved him off, smiling back. When he turned back, Bucky was calling on another student to ask a question. 

"Do you remember killing all those people when Hydra brainwashed you?" 

The question threw everyone off, and Peter's mouth dropped open before he looked over at Bucky, who froze in his place. He stepped forward slightly and glanced at Natasha, who stood shocked. He looked back at Bucky, quickly giving Ned his backpack and saw the way his chest was starting to move up and down faster, his breathing coming out more harshly. Peter automatically knew the signs of a panic attack and quickly made his way to him. 

"Buck." He said softly, grabbing his flesh hand. He knew that touching Bucky's arm at a time like this would only get a harsh reaction out of him. "Hey, buddy. Just gotta breathe, okay?" He said, thinking over the routine that Steve goes through with him. He began to take a deep breath and let it out, trying to get Bucky to do the same. "Can you do that for me?" He asked. 

A second later, Bucky collapsed to the floor and looked ahead with a blank stare as he started to tremble. Peter looked over at Natasha. "Get them in the corner, we can't risk that door opening and Bucky fleeing out." He ordered, Natasha nodding without hesitation. The group of confused students scrambled to the corner as Natasha and Clint gently nudged them.

Bucky's head was then dropped down and Peter could see his fists clenching. His right hand was squeezing Peter's tightly, and he winced as he wrenched his hand away. He saw the metal plates shifting on Bucky's arm, the whirling getting slightly louder. A few seconds later, Bucky looked up, staring straight at Peter. But it wasn't Bucky. It was The Winter Soldier. 

"Oh shit." He whispered, eyes widening. 

"Peter, get back!" Natasha yelled out, but it was too late. In a flash, Bucky's metal hand wrapped around Peter's neck, making the younger boy gasp brokenly as he instantly brought his hands up to grip on Bucky's wrist. Bucky slowly stood up, Peter having no choice but to go up with him. 

"Pete!" He could vaguely hear Natasha scream out, and then suddenly, she was there, swiftly wrapping her legs around his shoulders and using her garrote to restrain his right hand and yanked up, making him stumble slightly. Peter grabbed his fingers and pried them off his neck before he yanked himself away, letting in a gasp of air as he rubbed at the sore skin.

"Peter!" Natasha grunted as Bucky slammed her against the wall. "You need to trap him to the wall!" 

Peter's eyes widened. "What? I can't! You and I both know I can't do that!" He felt himself slowly begin to panic, eyes darting between his class and Natasha. 

Natasha used her leg to lock around Bucky's metal fist, face slightly turning red from the effort before she looked up at Peter. "And we both know you don't really have a choice anymore!" Suddenly, Bucky's metal arm broke free from Natasha's grasp, and he grabbed her ankle before yanking her down. She slammed to the floor with a grunt, slightly gasping for breath. Peter's eyes widened before he looked back over at his class. He could hear a few of them crying, and those who weren't, stood there in fear as they trembled. 

It was then, that Peter knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth before looking back at Bucky. The Winter Soldier's head snapped in his direction before his eyes narrowed. He heard, just as much as saw, Bucky's metal plates shifting up and heard the whirling of the inside rev up again as he made his way back to Peter.  

"Dammit." He muttered before he looked over at his classmates. "Ned! My backpack!" He called out right before Bucky lifted his foot up and swiftly kicked Peter in the chest, sending him flying across the room. He slammed into a concrete, head smacking against it roughly. He let out a shout on impact and dropped. He rolled over slightly, feeling his head and ribs ache more than they ever have. He gave out a faint groan of pain as he slowly rolled over and looked up, watching Bucky stalk back towards him with clench fists. 

With a surge of adrenaline, he scrambled up, ignoring the pain in his body, and brought his wrist band up and gave it a firm few taps. If his identity was going to be revealed, might as well go all out. 

He heard Ned scramble up before he looked over, just in time to catch his backpack when the nano particles fully covered his body. He quickly slapped on his web shooters, noticing his classmates startled gasps around the room. 

"Oh my God." He heard a few of them whisper and decided to tune them out for the time being. 

He let his mask envelope over his head. "Karen, activate Winter protocol." Tony had the idea to install Winter Protocol after Bucky came back from Wakanda. Bucky's mind wasn't completely healed from his past, it was a work in progress, Shuri said. Bucky would go to Wakanda once a month for a week to do cryotherapy. While he was healing, he was also trying to regain his memories back, and being with Steve and being in Brooklyn helped. So, he didn't stay in Wakanda for long when he first started his therapy. Which is why they go by appointments. Tony figured that, during Bucky's healing process, it would be safer to install a protocol for situations just like this. 

"You got it. Alerting Steve and Tony." The Winter protocol wasn't anything harmful to Bucky at all. All it was, was his web-shooters switching to a thicker formula he made that could actually hold Bucky. Karen also, evidently, informs Steve and Tony about the situation. Peter had the same protocol with The Hulk, too. Except, Karen alerts Natasha instead of Steve. 

His web-shooters made a whirling noise before the small dot turned blue, showing him the formula has be switched. He looked up, just as Bucky swung his metal fists. He grabbed it mid-swing, and bent it slightly and gave Bucky a firm kick, just as he had done to him moments ago. He watched as Bucky stumbled into the wall and didn't hesitate. He quickly webbed up Bucky's metal arm before webbing his feet and his right arm. Lastly, he webbed up his torso, making sure he had no chance of escaping. 

Bucky looked at the webbing in confusion, tugging desperately at it. He glared over at Peter, teeth snarling as he let out a shout. Peter winced slightly, knowing it wasn't actually Bucky who was giving him such a hateful look. But it still tugged at his heart ever so slightly. 

When he was positive Bucky wasn't getting out, he let his mask retract before he collapsed against the wall, panting slightly as he felt his body ache. A few seconds later, he heard the gym door open and heard Steve and Tony rush in. 

"Oh my God, Buck." Steve breathed, rushing to him quickly while Tony made a B-line for Peter.

“Hey.” Tony breathed, kneeling in front of him and cupping his cheeks. “You alright?” He asked and ran one hand through his hair.

Peter gave a tired smile and nodded. “All good, Mr. Stark.” He said as Natasha made her way to them.

“Hey, might wanna check on your class, they seem pretty spooked.” She said, rolling her shoulder gently. Peter looked over at his classmates, who were still huddled in the corner as they started at them in shock. Peter coughed awkwardly before he turned back to Natasha and gave her a soft smile. He slowly stood up with Tony’s help.

“Go see Bruce and get that looked at.” He said, gently nudging her. Natasha only rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

“You did good, Pete. When Steve gets him back, I’m sure he’s going to want to talk.” She said and gave his arm a squeeze before nodding at Tony and then leaving the gym.

When she was gone, Peter looked over at Steve and saw him holding Bucky’s face gently and watched as he guided Bucky through some breathing techniques. He looked back at Tony before he sighed.

“Here goes nothing.” He said and smiled when he felt Tony tighten his grip on his waist, letting him know he was there for full support.

He slowly made his way to his classmates, giving a small smile. Ned and MJ made their way to him, a look of concern.

“Are you okay?” Ned asked. Peter smiled and nodded.

“Totally fine. I’ve dealt with worse after Thanos, this is nothing.” He said, waving him off. MJ just rolled her eyes before they focused back on their class.

Peter gave a nervous smile and waved. “Hi…I’m Spider-Man.” He said.

“Holy shit.” Flash breathed, “You’re….you’re him. But…how? Since when?”

Peter smiled. “I guess it’s story time. Let me get everything sorted out first, then I’ll explain. I’ll have Tony take you guys to the Avengers living room.” He said and Tony’s head snapped over at him.

“Excuse me, _I run this building._ ” He reminded him. “I don’t take orders.”

Peter raised his eyebrow at him, head tilting. “Oh? We’re going to go down this road?” He asked, testing him.

Tony sighed and shook his head, knowing full well what Peter was capable of before he stood up straighter. He turned to the shocked students and smiled brightly. “Alright, looks like we’ll be going to the living room. If you’d please follow me.” He said and made his way out of the gym, Peter’s class following right behind them as they whispered. As they left, they all glanced at Peter, who he waved out as well.

“I’ll be there in a minute. I gotta check on Bucky.” He said. His two friends nodded and followed their class.

When the door closed, Peter retracted his suit back into his wrist band and grabbed his backpack before he made his way over to Steve and Bucky.

Steve had his forehead pressed against Bucky’s both with their eyes closed. He saw that Bucky was breathing a lot easier and the angry lines on his face were gone. He knew they got Bucky back.

He reluctantly cleared his throat, making the both of them pull away. When they looked over at him, he gave an awkward wave. “Hey.” He said and held up his bag. “I have the solvent to help dissolve the webbing.”

Steve gave a grateful smiled and nodded, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Thanks, Pete.” He said softly.

Peter nodded and walked over, kneeling beside them. He pulled the can of solvent out from his bag and moved closer to Bucky. Steve moved out of his way, but close enough to comfort Bucky.

Peter looked up and gave Bucky a smile. “Hey.” He said. “Welcome back.”

Bucky gave him a guilty look before he looked over at the bruises on Peter’s neck. His breathing hitched slightly as his eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as Peter began to spray at the webbing.

Peter stopped for a second and looked up at him. “No. You don’t get to apologize. I know you hear this every time, and I know you’re stubborn as hell to realize this, but it wasn’t you. This wasn’t your fault. Shuri said your recovery would be a work in progress, and when you shift like you did, that still counts as progress.” He said firmly.

“You can come back to yourself so much easier than before. You’re healing, and it’s not going to all clear up overnight. It takes time. This? This was fine. You even went easy on me.” He said, giving him a teasing smile.

It was then that Bucky decided to let all of his tension go. With Peter’s reassuring words and Steve’s fingers running through his hair, he finally let himself breathe. He let the tears fall as he closed his eyes. “Thank you.” He said softly before looking back down at Peter.

Peter’s heart broke at the sight. He could see how drained Bucky was. Not just from his episode, but from everything. He knew how much Bucky’s gone through the past hundred years, and Peter was shocked he was still standing. From the war, to being brainwashed, to nearly killing the person he loved most. It must have caused so much damage on him mentally. Peter could only use his words of comfort and could only show him his support.

For now, that must’ve been enough.

He smiled and continued to dissolve the webbing. No one talked after that. Steve was still giving him comforting touches and Bucky was resting his head against the wall, eyes closed. It was a peaceful silence.

When he finished, he put the can back in his bag and stood. “And that’s it.”

Bucky rolled his shoulders back and curled his fingers. He gave Peter a grateful look as he leaned heavily against Steve. “Thank you, Peter.” He said and Peter knew he wasn’t just thanking him for freeing him from the wall.

He was thanking him for his words, for stopping him from hurting people. He was thanking him for stopping him from all the bad. Peter only smiled and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Let Steve take you to bed. I’ll come and see you both later.” He said and gave them both a hug. He gave Bucky an extra squeeze. He pulled away and sighed. “Time to face my class.” He gave them another smile as Steve ruffled his hair like Nat did earlier.

“Good luck, Kid.” He said fondly and Peter just chuckled and fixed his hair.

“Thanks. I’ll see you both later.” He gave them a wave before leaving, glancing back one more time to make sure Bucky was okay before the door closed.

With reluctance, he made his way to the living area of the Avengers floor. When he walked in, he could see his class sitting on the couches spread out in the room. Mr. Warren was at the mini bar, sipping at a small glass of whiskey, Peter was sure. At the other side of the minibar, Peter could see Ned, MJ and Dean talking with Tony, who was standing beside the bar, with his hands stuffed in his front pockets.

When the door behind him closed, all conversations stopped, and everyone turned to look at him. Tony looked up as Ned, MJ, and Dean turned as well. The four of them gave him an encouraging look and when Tony nodded at him, he awkwardly cleared hos throat. He felt his face heating up before he made his way to the front of the room. Everyone stayed where they were, expect for Tony. He walked over next to Peter, visually letting everyone know he was there for support.

“So…” Peter started, wringing his hands together nervously. “I promised you all a story, so…here it goes.” He said. Everyone moved a little closer, all of their focus completely on Peter. He wasn’t use to this kind of attention, not as Peter Parker anyway. He could handle press conferences as Spider-Man, because he got to stay behind the mask, not letting his nerves or vulnerability show. It came in handy when a reporter tried to dig for sensitive information.

But now, in front of his own class as Peter Parker, he’s never felt more exposed. He gave a nervous smile, body easing slightly when he felt Tony’s reassuring hand on his back and the encouraging looks from his friends.

“So, it happened almost two years ago. I had a field trip to Oscorp Industries before they shut down. I think some of you were on the trip with me? I can’t remember. Anyway, we were in one of the labs and they were showing us the spiders they were experimenting with. I guess one of them got out because I got bit right on my neck.” He said and tapped the back of his neck. He could still feel the slight bump from the scarring.

“I wasn’t too concerned at first, because it felt like any other spider bite. It swelled, I had a fever for a good day and a half, and then after that, it all went away like it never happened. In fact, my health in everyway improved. I could run faster, I had more energy, I healed faster. It was a lot. My senses are dialed up to eleven and I can walk on walls and stop a bus with my bare hands.” He said, smiling slightly. “So, when I adjusted to everything, and I stopped being afraid, I decided to use my powers to help.” He said. He couldn’t help but grin when he felt Tony’s arm tighten around him proudly.

“So, there’s that. I can answer any questions?” He said awkwardly. It was one thing answering questions at a press conference, it was another thing answering questions from his classmates.

In an instant, hands shot up. Peter swallowed down the feeling of being overwhelmed and picked on a girl, Harper, who was sitting on the loveseat.

“Why keep it a secret?” She asked, and yeah, okay, Peter was expecting this question the second they found out.

He let out a soft sigh. “I have…enemies, I guess? And if they know who I am, they’ll know who my family is, who my friends are. If I make my identity public, I’m putting everyone I love in danger.” He explained, frowning at the thought of Aunt May, Ned, MJ…Tony, all of them having a threat looming over their heads.

“Which is why,” Tony piped up. “This doesn’t leave this building. You will not tell another soul about Peter’s identity. You all signed an NDA form I believe.” He said and gave a nod of approval when the students around him agreed.

“Alright, good.” Tony said before he let Peter continue to answer questions.

The next question was asked by Flash. “So…what just happened back there? Why did James Barnes try to attack us?”

Peter took a deep breath. “Bucky’s…recovering still. It’s been a rough road for him and the doctors who are helping him are still working on clearing his head from all the bad. But it’s a work in progress, and he’ll have episodes like that when something in his head triggers it. But he’s getting better.”

Students around him nodded, visibly relaxing and others trying to process the information.

When everyone asked a question, Tony then pulled away from Peter and clasped his hands together. “Alright. Now that all of this is settled; you guys may feel free to hang out here for the remainder of the trip. Full access to the video game, snack bar, anything.” The students all cheered excitedly, high-fiving one another.

“I, on the other hand, have to go. Damage repairs to make and whatnot.” He said and smiled over at Peter. “I’ll take your web-shooters to the lab to get the fluid refilled.” He said, holding his hand out, asking for his backpack.

Peter passed it over easily and smiled, wishing he could lean in for a kiss. “I’ll be down there later when everyone leaves.” He said.

Tony nodded and sent him a wink before showing him his charming smile. Peter nearly melted. He gave everyone a bid goodbye before he left.

And just like that, everyone broke out to their respective parts of the room, excitedly bouncing around. Peter walked up the where Ned, MJ, and Dean were at the snack bar. Dean smirked.

“Now it makes sense. Your formula we saw in the lab.” He said. Peter gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah…I mean, I really do help the other Avengers with their gear, but I also develop my own stuff with Tony.” He smiled, leaning against the bar.

MJ rolled her eyes. “I can see your heart eyes from here. Gross.” She said, but smiled nonetheless.

Peter just gave a bright smile in return. They four chatted for a while, Peter getting them snacks and drinks since he knew the area best. He looked around and smiled as he watched his classmates have the time of their lives, playing video games, ping pong, pool, listening to music. And to think he was worried this trip wouldn’t work out. Even Mr. Warren seemed to be having fun, playing Mario Kart with some other students.

“Hey.” Dean suddenly spoke up. MJ and Ned went over to have a few rounds of air hockey while Peter and Dean stayed behind to finish their food. Peter looked over at him, sipping his Coke. “So…my little brother was held at gunpoint last year when I had to go to the bank for my parents. I was taking him to the park and decided to go to the bank first. While I was at the counter, he decided to go to get some candy from a bowl near the door.”

He let out a shaky breath before continuing. “Then that’s when it happened. Someone came barreling in with a gun, planning on robbing the place. Aiden was right by the door and the guy was quick to snatch him up. He held the gun up to his head and I just…I felt so helpless, watching. I wanted to do something, I wanted to rip him away and keep him safe…but…I couldn’t. He was screaming these orders at the people behind the desk and I just watched Aiden, and I made sure he was watching me the whole time.

“He was crying, but he never struggled. Things were getting worse and he threw Aiden to the ground before pointing the gun back at him.” He sniffled slightly, and Peter’s heart broke for the second time that day. He rested his hand comfortingly on Dean’s shoulder, who cleared his throat. “He was going to shoot him. He was going to shoot my little brother right in front of me and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it. But then, Spider-Man comes in and just…saves him. You kicked his gun away and just webbed him to the wall. Aiden ran over to me and I just held onto him tightly, both of us crying. I looked up to try and thank you, but you were already gone, and the police were piling in.

 “I never got to thank you for what you did.” He looked up at Peter and gave a small smile, eyes glassy. “You saved my little brother and I can’t thank you enough for that.” He whispered. In an instant, Peter pulled him in for a tight hug, not minding the way Dean was squeezing him. He remembered that day. He remembered seeing a man walk into the bank and he had K.A.R.E.N. scan him, just to make sure. When Peter found out he was armed, he swooped down and swung to the building as quick as possible.

He remembers the little kid, Aiden, and that’s when he charged in with more force than he intended. He didn’t like when little kids were involved. It struck a certain nerve in him.

“You’re welcome.” Peter said softly, hugging him tighter before pulling away. He smiled gently. “You should introduce me to him some day. He was a pretty brave kid. I’ll wear the suit and everything.”

Dean let out a choked laugh, wiping his nose. “He’d love that. He admires you, ever since that day.”

Peter beamed happily and felt his heart melt. This was why he did what he did. “You got yourself a deal.” He said, and the two gave each other a fist bump.

“Alright, what do you say to kicking MJ’s and Ned’s ass at air hockey?” Peter challenged, smirking.

Dean let out a loud laugh, nodding. “I say hell yeah.” He said and the two made their way over to the air hockey table.

Peter decided this was the best field trip ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I would like to apologize! I know the story seemed like it was kind of everywhere, but as I was writing, I had so many idea popping up in my head and I just so badly wanted to fit them in. I know I could've done a lot better, but I really really hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> If you guys want, I could possibly make a mini follow up? Let me know!  
> You can also find me on [Tumblr!](https://tbhstarker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
